


12:30

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [12]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: 12:30 by Beast, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: We're like the clock hands at 12:30





	12:30

At thirty minutes past midnight on Monday, the glass bottle breaks as it makes impact with the wall. She ducks, covering her head with her hands to shield herself from the pieces of fallen glass that sprinkle the air like snowflakes. She stays frozen, hands covering her head as he moves closer, quiet murmurs of apologies as he pulls her head to his chest and holds her. She wonders if this is how they are now, if this is how they will always be. His arms around her are cold, long having lost the warmth that sheltered her on chilly nights. She doesn't know him like she used to, he is a stranger in her life. He is a stranger all together, a different man than the one she loved.

At thirty minutes past midnight on Tuesday, they lay in bed together. The screams and harsh words still linger in the air and all around them, its almost like the words have laid themselves down in the bed as well to separate her from him. The space between them is heavy. Even with their backs to each other they can feel it, sense it. After what he said she is careful not to roll too close or move too suddenly. With each silent moment that passes they stray farther and farther from each other, walking in different directions, the strings connecting them pulled so tight they're bound to snap. The bright smile that lured her in hasn't made an appearance in months, the warm embrace disappeared as fast as it had came and it scares her that she can no longer see or feel it. The presence of such comforts has vanished completely.

At thirty minutes past midnight on Wednesday, his love is crushing her. It's closing in on her and backing her into a corner, slithering up to her like an agitated snake ready to pounce. Every utter of fake affection and each whisper of easy love sounds like a hiss to her ear. Each time he kisses her, her lips sting with the poison laced with each of his 'I love you's. She's careful of what she says and when she says it in fear of his love becoming venomous, should it pierce her again as it had in the beginning. At the beginning they were one, two souls connecting to form the perfect melody, but now they have separated. Their souls have split, though they remain in close proximity under his careful eye. She's trapped. Backed into the corner, crushed under it, with no hope of ever truly escaping.

At thirty minutes past midnight on Thursday, they stand before one another, breathing ragged and clothes disheveled. She turns her back to him to allow her eyes to fill with several month's worth of unshed tears. His arms snake around her waist and she yells. She screams so loudly that it's deaf to her own ears. His grip only tightens as he gently presses his lips to her neck. She kicks and screams and thrashes. She reaches back and pulls onto his hair so hard that when she retracts her hand, she comes back with dark brown strands tangled on her fingertips. She claws at his hands until they finally retract from her waist. Her eyes widen when she holds her hands up to her face and she sees the tip of her fingers are bloody, having ripped away his skin, making him bleed. At least maybe now he won't touch her.

At thirty minutes past midnight on Friday, she runs out of the house in such a rush that she forgets her shoes. She doesn't bother with a coat or a bag, she wants to leave, to run as far from that man and his twisted Hell of misguided love as fast as she can. Of course he runs out after her, he promised that he always would, but she doesn't stop. She's pulled back to his chest by the grip he has on her wrist, but just as the night before, she screams. She pushes him off with pleas for him to never touch her again.

At thirty minutes past midnight on a Saturday six months prior, she spots him on a street corner. She laughs at the oddly out of place polka dot shirt under his tan jacket and his shiny shoes. The time passes in a blur as they talk. With every smile exposing a crooked tooth and every laugh that's too loud for the cold night air, she feels the atmosphere change. The cold around her melts to a soft glowing warmth and the snowflakes seem to dissipate midair. The night seems brighter than it was before, the moon shining a light on her that it never had before. Their beautiful bliss is disrupted slightly when he pulls out an old pocket watch and swears under his breath.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Sheasks, stepping closer to peer at his watch. He turns it slightly toward her to allow her a look before clicking it shut with a sigh.

_"My watch seems to have stopped."_

_"Oh. What time?"_

_"12:30."_

**Author's Note:**

> so the man in this shares a likeness to a one of the members of beast, try to guess which one it is lmao


End file.
